


Tease Me, Please Me

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease Me, Please Me

 

 

**Title:**  Tease Me, Please Me  
 **Author:** missthingsplace  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:** Smut!  
 **Spoilers:** Teeny tiny ones for the end of series 3 of DW ...  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst  
 **Rating:** NC17

  
Jack lay naked on Ianto's bed as Ianto loosely bound his hands above his head to the bedstead, his clothes strewn all over the floor where Ianto had thrown them in his hurry to undress his lover.

“You really need to lose some clothes.” Jack moaned as Ianto's hand slid down over his chest and stopped at his stomach, his fingers teasing the taut flesh as they brushed over it in little circles.

Ianto knelt up onto his knees and loosened his tie before pulling it over his head and dangling it from two fingers.

“There we go.” Ianto grinned.

“Ianto.” Jack was almost growling, causing Ianto to chuckle loudly as he placed the tie on the bed and slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

“Better?” Ianto asked as he pulled apart the edges of his shirt baring his chest to Jack.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Jack groaned, his cock bobbing as he humped the empty air above him.

“You know what they say about patience Jack, apparently it's a virtue and you know good things come to those that wait?”

“Stop spouting clichés at me and get naked!”

“Fine.” Ianto smirked, climbing off the bed and standing it Jack's direct line if sight.

Ianto unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and slid it slowly off, tossing it on the floor knowing that Jack enjoyed it when he dropped his neat and tidy persona. His hands made short work of opening his belt buckle before flipping the button on his trousers undone with a practised ease, then slowly sliding the zip down.

The tip of Jack's tongue was resting between his lips as if he was imagining it was touching Ianto's body, any part of Ianto's body as Ianto kicked off his shoes and let his trousers drop to his ankles. Ianto palmed his own erection through the fabric of his briefs causing a small gasp to escape Jack's lips.

“Did you say something?” Ianto asked trying not to chuckle.

“No no, keep going.” Jack insisted.

Ianto toed his socks off without another word then after giving Jack a huge grin he turned to face away from him and pushed his briefs down to his ankles giving Jack a birds eye view of his arse, grin growing even wider at the moan that came from Jack's mouth before straightening up again and turning back to face Jack.

The look on Jack's face was one of pure lust as Ianto moved back towards the bed, he picked the tie up from where he had left it on the bed and held it up again.

“Trust me?” Ianto asked.

“Always.”

“I'm going to use this to blindfold you.”

“Sure.” Jack replied, barely keeping a small quiver out of his voice.

“Positive?”

“Yeah.”

Ianto didn't miss the small gulp Jack tried to hide, he knew some bad things had happened while Jack was missing but so far Jack hadn't been able to tell him.

“If you change your mind, I'll remove it instantly.”

“Thank you.” Jack replied.

Jack lifted his head off the bed to allows Ianto to pass the tie behind it, and tired it firmly but not tightly over his eyes.

“Comfortable?” Ianto asked after pressing a small kiss to his lips.

“Perfect.”

“Okay, back in a second.” Ianto told him, leaving the room before Jack had the chance to answer.

As Jack lay there he wasn't sure this was such a good idea, it wasn't that long since he had got home, the Valiant and the Master with his unique forms of torture still fresh in his mind. Maybe when Ianto returned he would ask him to remove the blindfold.

When Ianto came back a few moments later, hearing his bare feet padding softly on the carpet Jack couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

“Jack?” Ianto asked, moving quickly to his side and pushing the blindfold up a little.

“I'm not sure about this, the blindfold.”

“I'll take it off, it was only as idea.” Ianto replied, moving to slide the tie off completely.

“No ... no don't, I think I need this ...”

“As I said before, anytime you want me to remove it just tell me.”

“Okay.” Jack agreed, his breathing sounding a little more relaxed.

“I need you to turn onto your front, okay? I'll help.”

Jack nodded in agreement and Ianto helped him roll over the bindings on his wrists loose enough for him to be able to do so. Once Jack was settled Ianto moved to join him on the bed, parting Jack's legs with his thighs he knelt between them and picked up the extra item he had returned with that he had placed out of sight on the floor.

Ianto bend down and kissed Jack on the back of his shoulder before lifting the peacock feather higher and running it slowly down the length of Jack's spine, smiling as Jack visibly shuddered a little under its soft touch and then ran it back up again causing small moans of pleasure to escape Jack's mouth.

Ianto brushed the feather over every inch of Jack's back and shoulders sensing him relax under it's touch as he enjoyed the sensations of it on his skin, neither of them saying a word. After running it down Jack's spine again he began to sweep it over Jack's buttocks before drawing it between his buttocks.

As the soft touch of the feather brushed over the entrance to his arse Jack let out a loud moan of pleasure, hips canting into the bedding below as Ianto repeated the acted again then using his free hand he parted Jack buttocks and used the tip of the feather to tease the hole directly making Jack shudder beneath his touch.

“Oh god!” Jack exclaimed barely audibly.

Ianto lent down and placed a kiss to the bottom of Jack's spine as the feather left Jack's hole and trailed down between his legs, softly teasing his balls as Jack began to writhe at it's touch.

“Roll back over.” Ianto told him, lifting the feather from his body and helping Jack do what he requested. “Want the blindfold off?”

“No.” Jack replied, his voice a whispered gasp.

Ianto ran the feather down Jack's chest, brushing over his nipples one by one as Jack jerked a little. Knowing he had found a slightly ticklish spot Ianto did it again, smiling to himself as Jack bit down on his lip to stop himself from telling Ianto to stop.

He trailed the feather down Jack's torso, brushing it over his stomach and down to his crotch. Ignoring Jack's straining erection he turned his attention back to he balls again, continuing what he had started before he'd turned Jack back onto his front.

“Please.” Jack groaned. “No more teasing.”

“Soon.” Ianto replied, moving the feather again and sweeping it up the full length of Jack's cock from root to tip.

“Soon.” He repeated.

“Need you to fuck me.” Jack pleaded.

“I know.” Ianto told him, Jack could sense the smirk on Ianto's face.

“Then fucking do it!”

“Yes Sir!” Ianto barked before chuckling as he reached for the lube with his free hand.

“Ianto!”

As he felt the lubricated fingers at his entrance Jack spread his legs wider, feet sliding up the bedding beneath them as his knees bent to give Ianto more access, gasping as a finger slid into his body. Still teasing Jack's erection with the feather Ianto worked his finger back and forth inside Jack, adding a second as he kissed Jack on the hip, marking it as Jack thrust his hips once again humping the empty air above his body.

Jack let out a loud moan as both the feather and Ianto's fingers left his body, which changed to a groan of pleasure as he felt Ianto's cock nudge his hole, raising his hips as Ianto pushed his cock into his willing body. Ianto lifted Jack's ankles onto his shoulders, hands on his hips and slowly began to thrust deeply into his lover.

“Touch me, touch me.” Jack begged.

Ianto lent forward covering Jack's body with his own and pulled the end of the tie that bound Jack's hands to the bedstead releasing them.

“Touch yourself, I want to watch you make yourself come.” Ianto told him.

Jack wrapped his hand around his own cock and began to stroke it, Ianto thrusting into him at the same tempo his eyes locked on Jack as he wanked himself off.

“Faster.” Jack told him as his hand sped up on his own cock.

Ianto didn't need telling twice, all control of his actions were about to leave him anyway as he began to pound hard and fast into Jack, his fingers digging into Jack's hips as he used them for leverage.

“Arrrrrrrrggggghhhh!” Jack yelled as his orgasm seemingly hit him without warning, his come coating his own fist as it shot over his stomach and chest.

Jack's arse clenched tightly around Ianto's cock as he tried to delay his own orgasm, pumping erratically through Jack's until he could hold back no longer and thrust deep inside him, his come spurting into Jack's arse before collapsing onto Jack's body, Jack's arms wrapping around him and holding him close as they both came down from their orgasms.

Ianto glanced up at Jack, seeing he was till wearing the blindfold, he reached up and pushed it up off Jack's eyes.

“Wow!” Jack exclaimed still somewhat breathlessly.

“Yep.” Ianto replied, picking up the discarded feather and using it to tickle Jack under the arm as he held him down with his body weight.

“No, no.” Jack giggled, rolling them so he was on top and then grabbed the feather. “Ready for a taste of your own medicine?” Jack asked as he used it to tickle the inside of Ianto's knee.

The End.


End file.
